When Strom Met Rain
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Jika diibaratkan, Rei seperti hujan yang mengguyur tanpa henti, menghapus segalanya. Sedangkan Souya seperti badai musim dingin yang menimbun segalanya. Mereka berbeda, tapi tidak saling menghancurkan. Perbedaan mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saat mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di depan goban, waktu terasa berhenti. Soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Kiriyama Rei menatap hantu putih itu berjalan menembus kerumunan yang menyingkir. Sosok bagai anak dewa, kemampuan bagai iblis, kata mereka. Usianya yang terpaut 30 tahun darinya, tapi wajahnya masih sama persis seperti saat ia mulai bermain Shogi. Seakan mendapat kutukan hidup abadi. Setiap langkah, hembusan napas dan dinginnya tatapannya, bagaikan angin badai musim dingin. Angin seolah dengan senang hati menyentuh rambutnya, membuat lengan kimononya yang panjang berayun. Menghembus dan membuat kepala Rei menjadi jernih. Seolah ia berdiri dalam dunia putih, tanpa ketakutan, tanpa penyesalan.

Rei menutup kedua telinganya dan terpejam, suara bidak shogi menggema dalam benaknya sama seperti waktu itu; saat mereka duduk berhadapan, saat hanya bidak-bidak yang penting. Saat itu Rei tidak merasa seperti berada di hadapan dewa. Ia tidak merasakan takut atau gelisah. Bahkan ia tidak merasa marah saat kalah. Aneh, memang. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu; seolah emosi di dalam dirinya memantul seperti bintang-bintang yang sangat terang, membentuk konstelasi dari tiap gerakan bidak yang ia ambil. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada pertanyaan; bagaimana reaksi Souya saat ia meletakkan bidaknya disini? Bagaimana jika ia tidak meletakkan bidaknya disana? Bagaimana jika ia merebut wilayah ini?

Dan yang tersisa dalam dirinya hanya,_ ah, rupanya begini rasanya?_ Berdiri dalam ruangan yang seolah semuanya tidak penting, orang ini telah melakukannya selama ini... sendirian.

Lalu Souya, yang suara tidak lagi bisa menjangkaunya, menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, seolah Rei telah bicara dengan lantang padanya.

Apa yang lebih intim dari pemahaman dalam keheningan ini?

Jantung Rei tidak pernah berhenti berdegup kencang setiap mengingat itu. Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang? Mengapa ia tidak ingin moment itu segera berakhir.

Aneh, apa yang dikatakan banyak orang di komunitas shogi. Interaksinya dengan Souya adalah aneh, kata mereka. Tapi siapapun yang pernah berhadapan dengan keduanya memahami bahwa mereka adalah pribadi yang mirip. Berbeda, tapi tidak seperti api dan air yang saling menghancurkan, alih-alih mereka seperti badai dan hujan deras.

Ya. Hujan deras, jika diibaratkan Rei akan mengibaratkan itu untuk dirinya. Ia hujan yang mengguyur tanpa henti, menghapus segalanya. Sama seperti badai. Mungkin itu yang membuat Rei merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari diri pria itu. Seperti melihat sedikit bagian dirinya. Sesuatu yang menggelisahkan dan berbahaya tapi juga ia pahami.

Rei menatap poster mereka yang terpampang besar, sekali lagi dengan desain menakjubkan seperti pada final Turnamen Pemula pada tahun keduanya di SMU musim panas lalu. Usaha ketua untuk menarik lebih banyak sponsor membuatnya memasang banyak poster itu di tempat-tempat umum dimana siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan gamblang. Terlebih dengan sumbangan Nikaidou khusus untuk promosi itu, _"Aku ikut mensponsori-mu, Kiriyama! Jadi jangan kalah dari Meijin, kau dengar!" mana mungkin! _batin Rei saat itu, berteriak bahwa tak mungkin ia mengalahkan pemegang gelar.

Kini ia berdiri pada buktinya, TV LCD raksasa yang menayangkan cuplikan Tunamen Pemula yang menunjukkan wajah Souya yang serius dan dingin. Serta wajahnya yang penuh kalkulasi. Duduk berhadapan._ Aah... kami benar-benar terlihat seperti kutu buku dengan kacamata itu... _

Dan membuatnya sadar duduk berhadapan seperti itu membuat mereka tampak seperti seumuran.

Teman-temannya tak berhenti menatap, berbisik sambil menunjuk, seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya setelah tiga tahun ini. Banyak orang yang menatapnya saat ia berjalan, saat menyusuri pertokoan, saat mengunjungi kedai keluarga Kawamoto. Mereka memandangnya dengan takjub, seolah siapapun yang bisa terpampang pada layar TV LCD raksasa itu pastilah bukan orang biasa. _Ah~ itu membuat perutku sakit... _Menyusahkan sekali, tapi Rei hanya bisa membiarkan semuanya segera berlalu, sama seperti apa yang selalu terjadi pada dirinya, lenyap seperti aliran deras sungai.

Saat semuanya sudah terlalu berlebihan dan keheningan ini terasa menyesakkan, Rei akan mencoba membayangkan kembali berada dalam ruangan putih itu, tenggelam dalam kekuatan badai, bergelung dalam keheningan yang diciptakannya. Jika dulu mengingat Souya Toiji saja sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, kini mengingatnya membuat semua suara di kepalanya berhenti.

"Kau tampak pucat, Rei-chan," wajah Hinata muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Membuatnya tersentak ke belakang kaget dan tertawa kecil melihat kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi wajah gadis itu masih mengamatinya, "Apa karena iklan itu?" rambut pendeknya bergoyang. Ia menemukannya lucu dan sedikit mengejutkan mengetahui tidak hanya ada satu anak laki-laki di kelas Hinata yang menganggapnya mempesona.

Tapi Hina-chan memang anak yang baik. Mereka pasti tertarik karena pribadinya yang lemah lembut. Bahkan seperti sekarang, ia tidak pernah berhenti menghibur Rei, sekalipun dirinya sendiri sedang di rundung masalah.

Pertemuannya pertama kali dengan ayah Hinata membuatnya seperti menelan sesuatu yang pahit. Sangat menyakitkan melihat senyum yang mirip itu dipakai oleh orang yang berjiwa buruk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hina-chan. Bagaimana kondisi Akari-san."

Hinata merunduk, "Kakak tidak mau bercerita banyak, tapi sepertinya ia khawatir jika ayah akan datang kembali. Terlebih kakak harus merawat kakek. Tapi Rei-kun tidak perlu cemas. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan."

Rei tersenyum, "Itu hanya pertandingan perayaan,kok. Tidak ada yang menganggap serius seorang Dan-6 saat melawan Meijin."

"Hee... aku kira itu pertandingan sangat penting, melihat promosi besar-besaran yang dilakukan," _ah, itu karena Ketua berusaha mendapatkan Sponsor, Hina-chan, _batin Rei sambil meneteskan air mata imajiner. "Bahkan sampai ada artikel yang menuliskan tentang kalian di majalah remaja dan olah raga. Takahashi-kun memberi tahuku, ia bahkan sampai menyimpan klipingnya."

"Heh... _HAH?!_"_Majalah remaja dan Sport?!_

"Apa kau akan makan malam dengan kami?"

"Huh? Ah... maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke Asosiasi Shogi karena ada masalah dengan pajak."

"EEHHH..." ia cemberut. "Memang berbeda ya, orang dewasa yang sudah bekerja. Padahal kak Akari bikin kare malam ini..." Rei melemparkan senyum menyesal. Tapi butuh waktu kurang dari semenit untuk Hinata kembali ceria.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Hina-chan. Titip salam dengan semuanya."

"Jangan lupa makan, Rei-chan, sampai jumpa," gadis itu berlari pergi sambil melambai-lambaikkan tangannya. Setelah melihat punggungnya menghilang, ia mengambil langkah untuk kembali menyeberangi jembatan.

Berbeda dengan teman sebayanya yang kini menghabiskan waktu untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas, Rei mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan di depan mata. Waktunya dihabiskan dalam tumpukan kifu dan jalinan pertandingan tiada akhir. Hidupnya hanya berkisar pada tiga tempat semata; Asosiasi Shogi, sekolah, dan rumahnya. Terkadang ia mampir ke rumah keluarga Kawamoto saat dunia nyata terasa begitu sempit dan disana ia membuat dirinya sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

* * *

Langkahnya terhuyung saat mendengar suara teriakan keras Ketua Asosiasi pada seseorang di dalam mobil pribadi yang berhenti di depan gedung. Jantung Rei berdegup kencang. Tak lama keluar Souya Touji dari kursi penumpang. Pandangannya masih sama kosongnya, dengan rambut putih khas, walau tak ada kerut usia pada wajahnya yang hampir setengah abad. Ia tampak tak terpengaruh oleh waktu. Mata mereka bersirobok. Tatapan kosong dari mata pucatnya yang indah tampak seperti tetesan embun.

Rei mengangguk singkat pada pria itu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, Ketua berhasil menemukannya, "OI! Raja Pemula!"

_Huh?!_

Ketua berlari dan menjepit lehernya dengan kuat, "Kau sudah melihatnya? Sudah lihat? Poster dan promosi kalian untuk pertandingan Perayaan musim panas!"

"Ke-ketua, napas—aku tidak bisa napas!"

"Ya... kau sangat beruntung Kiriyama-kun! Punya rival seroyal itu! Jika bukan karena bantuan Nikaidou, kita tidak akan bisa melakukan ini! Sampai mengiklankannya di tengah kota!"

"T-tap—Ketua?! ini cuma pertandingan Perayaan musim panas! Kenapa kau membuat promosinya besar-besaran seperti itu?! bukannya ada pertandingan yang jauh lebih penting!" _lagi pula siapa yang tertarik dengan shogi selain jibunan orang-orang tua._

"Asal kau tahu target kita sekarang adalah generasi muda." _Ah, sepertinya aku mengatakannya dengan keras. _"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia ada anak-anak muda yang juga berhasrat besar demi Shogi—" _tapi Souya Meijin bukan anak muda..._"—Kau tidak mengerti Kiriyama! Ini demi sponsor untuk asosiasi kita. Setelah pertandingan para penyakitan kemarin, tidak ada tamu yang datang dan sponsor akhirnya menarik diri—" _Lagi?! _"—Bagaimana ini KIRIYAMAAA!" Ketua melepaskannya tiba-tiba, membuatnya terhuyung kehilangan keseimbangannya di anak tangga, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya limbung tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Tapi alih-alih merasakan lantai yang keras, punggungnya bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang. Tangan-tangan yang kuat mencengkeram lengannya dan menyangganya. Napasnya tersentak saat menyadari siapa itu.

"Souya Me-me-meijin," bisik Rei pucat pasi, tapi alih-alih melepaskannya, sang Meijin merubah genggamannya menjadi semakin mantap, dan mendorongnya beberapa langkah dengan tubuhnya sehingga mereka bisa masuk dengan cepat ke gedung Asosiasi, hampir seperti kabur dari ketua. Napas Rei tersentak pendek-pendek; gugup dan bingung menjadi satu. Membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Souya Meijin juga melakukan hal yang sama saat mereka terjebak angin puyuh di stasiun Sendai. Memandunya dalam diam tapi seolah sedang bicara keras. _Ah... aku menciumnya lagi, bau kayu manis._

Wajah Rei merah padam saat akhirnya pria itu melepaskannya.

Tanpa bicara mereka masuk ke kantor. Mereka berpisah diambang pintu, Meijin berkutat dengan urusannya, sedangkan Rei mengisi setumpuk berkas pajak. Ia berpikir akan mampir membeli ice cream untuk keluarga Kawamoto, tapi rupanya tuhan tidak mengijinkannya dengan membuat hujan deras mengguyur keras. Ia lupa tidak membawa payungnya. Ini benar-benar buruk, padahal besok ia sudah harus berangkat ke Kyoto untuk pertandingan final melawan Meijin. Ah... seandainya ia adalah dirinya setahun yang lalu, mungkin saat ini ia berada di kamarnya yang gelap, lupa makan, lupa minum dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tumpukan kifu.

"Kiriyama-kun."

Matanya terbuka keras. Ia terkesiap saat baru menyadari telah melangkah ke tengah hujan lebat. Souya sudah berdiri disebelahnya, memayunginya. Mobil mewah berhenti di dekat mereka. Tanpa peringatan pria berumur 41 tahun itu menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Souya-san! Aku basah kuyup!" ia berusaha keluar dari sana, tapi mobil lebih dulu bergerak. Pria itu tidak tampak khawatir dengan Rei yang membasahi mobilnya. Hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, dan mengabaikan Rei sama sekali. Bingung harus berbuat apa, Rei akhirnya duduk dengan gugup sementara pria itu membawanya entah kemana.

Mobil mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya jepang klasik dengan halaman luas dan tembok batu mengelilinginya. Jalanan beraspal itu membelah taman yang membawa mereka menuju pintu depan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seperti apa kediaman seorang Souya Mejin, tapi tempat ini sungguh mewakili karakternya hingga hampir membuatnya tidak terkejut. Dalam pikirannya hanya, _"Ah... benar juga. Ini memang cocok untuk Souya Touji."_

Seorang wanita tua berkimono menyambut mereka. Setelah memperkenalkan mereka wanita tua itu mengantarkannya ke kamarnya. Rei merasa seperti dilemparkan ke lorong waktu. Ia ditarik melewati koridor-koridor klasik menuju ke sebuah kamar. Tak lama wanita itu kembali dengan pakaian terlipat, sebuah Yukata berwarna biru tua. _Ah, rasanya sangat serasi memakai Yukata di tempat semacam ini._

Tercium bau kayu manis dari pakaian itu, _seperti wangi Souya-san. _Seketika ia merona. _I-ini yu-yukata Souya-san?!_

Hujan belum berhenti, malah tampak semakin deras. Kepalanya menoleh pada taman samping yang terlihat bila menggeser pintunya terbuka. Ia mengamati tetesan hujan yang menciptakan gemerisik saat jatuh pada kolam ikan berpancuran bambu. "Ah," bisiknya saat melihat Souya berjalan mendekat di ujung koridor, sudah berganti dengan kimono rumahan. Tanpa jas—bahkan memakai jas sekalipun—pria itu tidak tampak seperti pria yang melewati umur 40. Seandainya ia tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca profil pria itu di majalah, mungkin Rei mengiranya masih anak kuliahan.

"Souya-san, terima kasih, sudah memberiku baju ganti, uh dan menawarkan—" langkahnya terhuyung ke belakang beberapa jangkah saat pria itu tidak berhenti sampai ia benar-benar hanya selangkah di depan Rei. Desis angin terdengar dari kain kimono-nya yang tersibak saat tangannya melayang membetulkan lipatan Yukata di lehernya. Rei hanya bisa menatap sosok asing di depannya, tak yakin ia benar-benar nyata.

"Kiriyama-kun," suaranya pelan dan tajam, seperti desir angin dingin bulan Oktober, "Mari, aku akan mengantarmu untuk makan malam."

"A-ano," Kiriyama buru-buru mengikuti langkahnya, berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya sehingga pria itu bisa membaca bibirnya saat ia bicara, "Besok kita harus pergi ke Kyoto. Barang-barangku—"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Sebentar lagi ada Angin Puyuh, kereta-mu tidak akan bisa membawamu pulang malam ini. Kau bisa berangkat dari sini."

"Tapi barang-barangku—"

"Kiriyama-kun," nadanya membuatnya menutup mulut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Waktu seolah berhenti di antara mereka. Hanya tercium bau hujan dan suara tetesan airnya.

Bagaikan volume radio yang dinyalakan kembali, suara-suara itu kembali muncul begitu Souya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Malam itu hujan mengetuk-ketuk pintu dan jendela. Petir menyambar dengan keras. Tapi yang bisa di dengar Rei hanya suara _kachi, kachi,_ dari bidak yang membentur kayu Kaya. Mereka bermain seolah waktu telah berhenti. Rei tidak merasakan kekhawatiran apapun saat menggerakkan bidaknya, tidak ada gugup atau cemas karena harus melawan raksasa shogi ini. Ia menikmati tiap detiknya, tidak seperti sedang bermain menghadapi pemegang gelar.

Ya, Souya memang kuat, tapi kekuatan itu tidak menghancurkannya atau membuatnya takut. Seperti kekuatan dari seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Kekuatan yang bisa melindunginya.

* * *

Mereka akan bertemu dengan anggota Asosiasi Shoji Jepang di stasiun sebelum berangkat, sehingga mereka harus datang jauh lebih awal dari pada jadwal kereta. Souya sudah berdiri menunggunya dengan jas abu-abunya yang biasa. Berdiri gugup, Rei merona hebat karena memakai jas lama sang Meijin. Tentu saja, mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka, tidak mungkin ia pas mengenakan pakaian baru pria itu.

Jas yang dipinjamnya berwarna hitam sederhana, masih bagus seperti baru, karena di rawat dengan baik. Tapi yang membuatnya terkesan, ia seolah dilingkupi wangi Souya Meijin. Diam-diam Rei mengendus kainnya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget saat menemukan pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Aku sudah membawakan baju ganti untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu membeli yang baru," kata pria itu seolah meminjamkan beberapa potong baju untuk dipakai orang asing adalah hal biasa. Tidak semua orang mendapat kesempatan memakai pakaian Meijin! Ia menjerit-jerit dalam hati.

Rei terbata-bata antara berusaha menolak dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tidak mau merepotkan! Ia punya uang untuk membeli sendiri pakaiannya di Kyoto nanti! Tapi pria itu hanya menatapnya seolah ia lalat yang hinggap di tembok, dan mengabaikannya sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu memang sikap yang wajar bagi Souya Touji, atau strateginya karena tahu seperti apa orang dibuatnya.

Para anggota asosiasi tampak terkejut saat melihat mereka datang bersama. Terutama karena Rei tidak memakai seragam. Nomor tiket mereka membuat keduanya duduk bersisian. Rei yang duduk dekat jendela melihat pantulan pipinya yang seperti terbakar. Lalu matanya terbelalak saat melihat mata sang Meijin tidak berhenti menatap dari pantulan itu. Sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar bahwa Rei bisa melihatnya! _Apa yang harus ku lakukan! Apa yang harus kulakukan!_ batin Rei panik. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Lagi pula, kemarin mereka bermain hingga lewat tengah malam. Tanpa sengaja, ia sungguhan tertidur saat kereta mereka keluar dari Tokyo.

Suara pengumuman di Stasiun Kyoto-lah yang membuatnya terbangun. Para penumpang sudah mulai meninggalkan kereta, tapi kedua orang itu tidak tampak segera ingin beranjak. Rei karena belum sepenuhnya sadar, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Meijin. Para anggota Asosiasi yang melewati kursi mereka, ternga-nga sambil menatap, terkejut pada adegan yang tampak di depan mereka.

Kasak kusuk itu membuat Rei mengerjap dan menguap lebar. Lalu ia mendongak ke arah suara, tapi ada rambut putih yang menghalangi pandangannya. _Huh? Rambut puti— _mata hitam bagai obsidian bersirobok dengan mata pucat. Terekesiap, seketika Rei menegakkan punggungnya. Ia tergagap saat mengutarakan maafnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kiriyama-kun," balas pria itu dengan nada yang begitu tenang hingga membuat Rei merasa seperti orang bodoh. "Semalam kau kurang tidur."

"Eh?!" beberapa anggota Asosiasi yang mendengar mereka berseru di latar belakang. Andai bisa sudah ada asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

Jika segalanya berjalan seperti biasa, seharusnya saat ini ia berangkat bersama Asosiasi menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap dan bertanding. Tapi karena Souya membawa koper yang di dalamnya juga berisi pakaian gantinya, Rei mengikuti pria itu seperti anak bebek. Alih-alih berkumpul dengan anggota Asosiasi, ia malah berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar. "A-ano, Souya-san!" sadar bahwa suaranya tidak terdengar, Rei berusaha mengejar langkah cepat pria itu, mengiranya telah salah jalan.

Tapi pria itu berhenti di depan mobil hitam dengan supir yang sudah menunggu sambil memegangi pintu penumpang. Ah, Rei teringat bahwa Kyoto adalah kota kelahiran Souya Meijin. Pria itu mengerling padanya, seolah menunggunya masuk. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan banyak hal; _aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku sudah punya kamar hotel atas namaku. Asosiasi bisa mengantarku kesana._ Tapi suaranya lenyap di bawah tatapan itu. Perlahan ia merasakan kakinya mengambil langkah, langkah pertama, langkah kedua, langkah ketiga—dan Rei tidak tahu langkah itu akan membawanya kemana.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Keheningan itu tidak terasa berat. Mungkin karena Rei bisa mendengar desingan suara mesin atau keramaian di luar sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dunia terdengar oleh Souya Touji. Ada yang bilang keheningan bisa lebih riuh dibandingkan hiruk pikuk. Ia terlonjak saat deringan ponsel berbunyi.

Melirik sekilas Souya yang tampak tidak menyadarinya, Rei mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kiriyama~!" terdengar suara ketua. "Kau ada dimana? Semua orang mencarimu!"

Uh, ia lupa bilang. "Maafkan aku ketua. Sekarang aku sedang bersama Souya-san—"

"Bersama Souya! Kau bersama _Souya!?_ Bukankah seharusnya bocah itu dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya?!"

"Um... uh... aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Souya-san?"

"KAU—_apa—_aah... jadi begitu," hening sejenak, seolah pria itu sedang mencerna situasi. "Aku mengerti. Baguslah. Kau bisa membuatnya tidak terlambat. Aku mengandalkanmu, Kiriyama-kun!"

"Ah—" sambungan telepon tiba-tiba diputus sebelum ia bisa bicara apapun. "Padahal aku ingin titip pesan untuk Nikaidou... hm... aku sms saja lah..."

Rumah kelahiran Souya Touji rupanya lebih luas dibandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak tampak ingin menjelaskan apapun saat menyuruhnya mengikutinya. Sekalipun para pelayannya menatap seolah keberadaan Rei adalah hal yang aneh. Seolah ia makhluk langka.

Mereka disambut oleh wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik dengan warna rambut identik seperti sang Meijin. Membuat Rei menga-nga takjub. Sekilas ia mengira itu adalah istri Meijin, tapi ia tahu pria itu masih single... mungkin saudaranya?

"Kiriyama-kun. Perkenalkan ini nenekku—" _nenek?!_—"Nenek, ini Rei Kiriyama dan-6." Kiriyama tersenyum gugup, rupanya wajah awet muda memang sudah turun temurun dimiliki keluarga Souya.

Mata wanita itu berkelip, "O-ho! Sama seperti Tou-kun, kau pasti salah satu dari lima orang anak SMP yang menjadi pemain pro shogi!" Lalu pada Souya-san, ia mulai membuat serangkaian gerakan yang disadarinya merupakan bahasa isyarat. Pria itu mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Rei sendirian dengan nenek.

Nenek Souya mengantarkannya ke ruang tengah dimana mereka bisa menikmati cemilan. "Tenang saja, Touji sedang mengatur kamar untukmu. Ia bilang pakaianmu ada di dalam kopernya?"

Rei mengangguk sambil merona hebat. Saat melihat set minum teh, tubuhnya seketika bergerak menyeduhkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Sementara wanita tua itu membuatnya serba salah karena terus mengamatinya dengan tajam. Rasanya seperti sedang ditatap oleh Meijin sendiri, namun dengan rasa berbeda. "Jadi berapa tadi umurmu?"

"Eh. Oh, aku berumur 17 tahun..."

"Hm..." wanita itu menyesap tehnya. "Ini pertamakalinya Tou-kun membawa teman kesini." Kalimat itu membuat Rei mendongak. _Teman? _Apa mereka bisa disebut teman? Kenalan atau rekan kerja mungkin bisa, tapi teman...?

Benaknya membawanya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Meijin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu setiap kali Rei melihatnya, pria itu tidak pernah tampak tersenyum atau dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tidak pernah terlihat wajah tertawanya. Selalu sendirian. Selalu ia berada dalam gelembung udaranya sendiri. Wajar jika Meijin tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun, apabila ia dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan kekurangannya. Seandainya Rei jadi dirinya, ia mungkin juga tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dekat dengan seorang pun.

Jika itu benar, bahwa Rei adalah orang pertama setelah bertahun-tahun itu... ia tidak keberatan jika bisa menjadi teman seorang Souya Touji.

Hujan perlahan mereda, dan cahaya matahari musim panas mulai mengintip dari sela-sela awan mendung. Sinar matahari itu jatuh di puncak kepalanya dengan kiasan pelangi yang membuat kelopaknya berbinar.

Rei tersenyum lembut. _Ya. Ia tidak keberatan._

Rei terlonjak kaget saat suara keras dari keramik yang saling beradu terdengar, menyusul gelas yang terguling dan menumpahkan isinya di atas meja. Tapi perhatian Rei sepenuhnya pada Souya yang menatapnya dengan kelopak peraknya, tubuhnya sekaku senar mau putus, dan ekspresinya sungguh serius. "So-souya-san?" Pria itu mengerjap, seolah tersadar, sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil lap.

"Ara-ara..." nenek mengambil secuil biskuit sambil tersenyum misterius.

Saat itu entah mengapa, Rei merasa ia sudah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

* * *

Bintang-bintang tampak lebih terang di Kyoto, mungkin juga karena dilihat jauh dari hingar-bingar kota. Cahaya gedung dan pertokoan seringkali menenggelamkannya. Itu yang dipikirkan Rei saat duduk di beranda luar bersama Meijin dengan goban di antara mereka. Di sisi lain goban, potongan semangka dan es teh di letakkan dalam nampan. Suara es batunya _kling kling_ membentur gelas kaca itu. Tampak samar diantara suara jangkrik.

Souya meletakkan lagi bidaknya, membuat pandangan Rei kembali ke permainan mereka. Bukan berarti ia lupa sedang bermain dengan pemegang gelar Meijin termuda dalam sejarah. Tapi mereka memainkan bidak-bidak itu tanpa tekanan. Mirip seperti teman yang sedang saling menyapa. Tampaknya tidak ada kata _menyimpan untuk pertandingan sesungguhnya_, pada kamus Souya. Atau mungkin hanya para musuhnya saja yang berpikir begitu, terlalu takut dihadapkan oleh dewa Shogi. Sedangkan bagi Souya Touji sendiri, Shogi tetap Shogi. Tidak ada kurang atau lebih dimana ia dimainkan atau oleh siapa.

Shouya mengambil lagi semangka di nampan, tampak menikmatinya. Mengingat jumlah balok gula yang ia masukkan ke dalam cangkir tehnya, sepertinya ia punya sweet tooth. Mungkin lain kali ia akan membawakan Souya oleh-oleh dari toko kue tradisional Kawamoto.

_Ah, aku melihat bintang jatuh... hm... permintaan apa ya yang ingin ku ajukan..._

Rei terlonjak saat menyadari tatapan Souya padanya. Sadar sudah gilirannya, ia memindahkan mentrinya maju. Tersenyum padanya, Rei berkata, "Aku melihat bintang jatuh. Apa kau ada permintaan tertentu?" pria itu menatap gerakan bibirnya sebelum menatap langit malam.

Rei mengikuti pandangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pria itu membalas pertanyaan kekanak-kanakannya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Rei saat pria itu berkata, "Mungkin cuaca cerah untuk besok."

Rei tanpa sadar menyemburkan tawa, "Maaf, maaf," serunya masih terkikik geli. Pria itu menatapnya dengan sangat serius, seperti ia bidak yang tak bisa dipahaminya. Tapi sepertinya Rei tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia mengambil napas kesusahan, berusaha bicara. "Besok ada pertandingan penting dan kau malah meminta soal cuaca," ia tertawa. Rei tidak sadar atau malah sudah cukup terbiasa untuk mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang selalu diarahkan padanya.

Rei penasaran apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Meijin saat itu.

Mereka bermain hingga es batunya meleleh.

Saat itu Rei merasa ia bisa memahami permainan Meijin. Walau jauh perbedaan pengalaman dan kekuatan mereka sangat konyol, tapi ia menjadi familier dengan gaya bermainnya. Tanpa sadar mereka terlibat dalam diskusi yang dalam. Tentu dengan Rei yang meletakkan bidak shogi-nya begitu saja disana, seperti sedang berkata; _bagaimana dengan begini? Atau begini? Atau aku harus mengorbankan mentri-ku?_ Dan Souya-san akan mengangguk atau menggeleng dan menunjuk dengan kipas kertasnya dimana langkah yang paling bagus. Rei banyak belajar malam itu, tapi rasanya tidak seperti belajar pada seorang guru. _Ya, seperti dengan teman..._

Keesokan harinya, ia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari entah sejak kapan Souya-san berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, menatapnya yang sedang kebingungan harus memakai baju apa. Pria itu menelengkan kepalanya seolah mengajaknya. Rupanya pria itu membawanya ke depan lemari penuh koleksi jas yang membuat rahangnya jatuh. Pria itu mengambil salah satu setelan berwarna hitam. Rei sempat khawatir ia akan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengikuti upacara kedewasaan. Tapi dengan bahan jas yang berkualitas dan potongan khusus-nya, jas itu melekat pas pada tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi dan ramping. Lengannya agak sedikit kebesaran karena perbedaan tinggi mereka saat Meijin seusianya, tapi selain itu, jas-nya tidak seperti jas pinjaman.

Pria itu mengusap kerut dan merapikan lipatannya sebelum mengangguk puas. Lalu tangannya jatuh ke punggung bawah Rei dan menggiringnya ke tempat mobil menunggu. Muka Rei merah padam saat pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. _Bukankah Souya Meijin sungguh gantleman sejati?_

Kemacetan membuat mereka hampir terlambat acara pembukaan. Sehingga saat mobil mereka sampai, sudah ada banyak orang yang datang. Wartawan yang hafal mobil Meijin segera mengerumuni mereka seperti lebah. Kilatan-kilatan lampu blizt terasa membutakan. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang kru tv. _Dibuat sebesar apa acara kali ini?!_

Rei merasa panik karena takut dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ia keluar dari mobil Meijin. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras hingga telinganya berdenging. Tiba-tiba dunia terasa limbung dan ia tidak bisa menjejakkan kakinya seperti terjebak lumpur. Tubuhnya hanyut dibawa oleh aliran deras sungai yang menenggelamkan—

"Kiriyama-kun," tiba-tiba dunia kembali fokus. _Ah, bau kayu manis._ Souya Meijin menarik dagunya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Rei merasa berada di ruangan putih itu sekali lagi. Ruangan dimana beban tidak menjadi penting. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan bertanding dengan Meijin, pikiran itu membuat degup jantungnya kembali tenang. Setelah beberapa saat, kemudian Rei mengangguk.

Pria itu mendorong pintunya terbuka dan tenggelam dalam cahaya menyilaukan. Silih berganti gemuruh pertanyaan diserukan. Tapi Rei tahu hanya sedikit dari suara-suara itu yang bisa menyentuhnya. Membuat Souya berdiri tegap tanpa terpengaruh, tanpa terusik, begitu kokoh dengan pondasi dirinya sendiri. Sudah berapa tahun, puluhan? Belasan? Ia berdiri disana sendirian.

Lalu mengabaikan semua itu, Souya berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya. Semua orang menahan napas saat Rei meraih uluran tangan itu dan keluar menuju cahaya. "Kiriyama dan-6?!" seru mereka kaget disertai rasa tidak percaya dan antusias. Jepretan dan lampu blizt seketika mengelilingi mereka. Seolah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabadikan moment tanpa tertinggal. Rei berdiri gamang di tengah perhatian itu. Tapi tangan yang tak berhenti menyentuh punggungnya membuat kakinya mantap dan ekpresinya melembut saat menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

Souya tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia biasanya hanya diam dan menunggu hingga sesi tanya jawab formal dimana pertanyaan dibuat dan diajukan lebih dulu. Mengetahui hal itu, Rei sebisa mungkin mengambil alih kendali. Ia merasakan panas sentuhan di punggung bawahnya, membuatnya bertahan menyelesaikan tiap pertanyaan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas jawaban apa yang diberikannya.

Souya mendorongnya pelan dan Rei kembali melangkah menembus kerumunan. Gestur itu bukan rahasia di tengah lesatan lampu kamera, jelas akan menjadi berita besar dalam komunitas shogi. _Sejak kapan Souya Meijin dekat dengan Kiriyama dan-6?!_ Pikir banyak orang yang ada disana, yang nntinya akan diikuti berbagai teori konspirasi hingga yang penuh skandal.

Spekulasi itu bermunculan, terlebih karena mereka berdua sama-sama salah satu dari lima orang pemain Shogi SMP pro yang ada dalam sejarah. Rasa penasaran komunitas Shogi itu di samping karena perbedaan umur mereka dan lain-lain, tidak ada yang mengira Souya Meijin bisa dekat dengan siapapun, berapa pun umurnya. Tapi Rei sendiri masih setengah menganggapnya mimpi. Jika bukan sentuhan lembut namun kuat yang tidak meninggalkan punggungnya, mungkin ia tidak percaya ini nyata.

Mereka berdua diminta memberikan sambutan di atas panggung. Setelah itu akan ada banyak sekali pidato dan wawancara. Sungguh butuh banyak stamina dan kekuatan mental untuk melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Souya melewati semua ini sendirian.

Rei yang sudah pernah melakukan pidato, tidak lagi segugup saat pertama kali. Bicaranya lancar dan mengalir dengan mudah. Mungkin juga karena secara tidak sadar, ia ingin Souya Touji mengandalkan dirinya.

Berbeda dengan lawan main Souya kebanyakan, Rei tidak meninggalkan pria itu. Bahkan jika mereka harus dikerumuni wartawan. Dengan tangkas ia mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Souya mengatakan sesuatu yang keluar dari pertanyaan karena tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir mereka dengan jelas dibawah lesatan lampu blizt. Di kejauhan Ketua mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan antusias, sedangkan para senpai-nya dan Nikaidou ternga-nga lebar seolah ia baru melakukan atraksi aneh.

Mungkin Rei tidak harus melakukan ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria ini sendirian. Ia tidak bisa, setelah mengenalnya jauh lebih dalam pada kesempatan singkat, walau tak ada perkataan signifikan yang ditukar diantara mereka. Tapi ia mendengar cerita nenek Souya, ia melihat foto-foto masa kecil Meijin. Melihat kamar pribadinya yang dipenuhi kifu hingga tidak terbayangkan banyaknya. Melihat pajangan penghargaan yang dipenuhi debu seolah kejayaan tidak lebih penting dari shogi sendiri. Rei sudah jatuh hati bukan pada sosok Meijin, tapi pada sosok Souya Touji.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk Souya Meijin. Apa anda bisa memberikan komentar anda untuk Kiriyama dan-6?"

Rei masih mengingat jelas jawaban pertanyaan yang sama sebelumnya, _"Aku sudah melihat catatan permainannya di Turnamen Pemula. Dan aku tahu, dia sudah sungguh-sungguh berusaha keras. Aku menyukainya, dia mempunyai gaya permainan yang fleksibel. Ini pertandingan pertama kami. Aku ingin melihat aliran seperti apa yang akan kami berdua ciptakan."_ Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipinya merona..._ ah~_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bertanding lagi dalam pertandingan formal. Kiriyama-kun sudah mengalami banyak perkembanga dan aku ingin menguji permainan kami ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya."

"_Oh!" _seruan terkejut itu tidak hanya keluar dari mulut wartawan, tapi juga sebagian besar orang yang mendengarkan wawancara itu.

"Sepertinya anda punya ekspektasi yang tinggi pada Kiriyama dan-6."

Pria itu mengerjap. "Semua orang memulai segalanya dari sesuatu yang kecil. Aku bisa melihat ia akan berkembang menjadi pemain Shogi yang luar biasa. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba—"

"Ooh~!"

Kiriyama tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tidak lebih merah lagi. Tubuhnya gemetaran mendengar semua pujian itu.

"—dan sebelum itu aku akan memakai kesempatan yang ada sekarang untuk bermain sebanyak mungkin permainan dengannya."

"_Bermain sebanyak mungkin? _Tapi anda seorang pemegang gelar—itu berarti anda akan sering bermain dengannya diluar pertandingan profesional?"

Lalu saat Rei melihat garis lelah yang tak kentara seandainya kau tidak tahu apa yang kau cari, ia mengakhiri wawancara itu dengan sopan dan tegas, dan meraih lengan Souya agar pria itu mengikutinya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang di balik punggungnya. Apa Souya juga merasakannya saat pria itu berjalan pergi sendirian?

"Aku akan mengambil minum," kata Rei, memastikan Souya bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Pria itu mengangguk.

Rei juga mengambil beberapa kudapan karena ia tahu Souya suka makanan manis. Itu juga bagus untuk mengembalikan energinya.

"Oi, Kiriyama! Nice jas! Kudengar kau menginap di rumah Souya Meijin," seru Tatsuyuki Misumi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"KIRIYAMAAA!" Nikaidou berteriak histeris, "Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dekat dengan Meijin! Apakah sejak pertandingan itu? hei, hei, Kiriyama ceritakan padaku!"

Rei diam seribu bahasa dan menghela napas sambil memberikan gestur mengusir. Ia buru-buru kembali ke Meijin yang sekali lagi tampaknya sudah di kerumuni banyak orang. "Hai' silakan." Katanya memotong pembicaraan. Ia meletakkan segelas teh hijau di tangan pria itu. Ia tahu wine merah bukan tipe minuman Souya. Lalu ia meletakkan kue manisnya, "Untuk mengembalikan energi." Ia memastikan berada di jarak pandangnya saat bicara, agak kesulitan memang dengan banyaknya orang yang berkerumun. Tapi Souya tiba-tiba menggeser duduknya, sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan lebih baik, sekaligus memberikan kesan bahwa hanya Rei yang paling penting.

"Ara-ara, tidak kah ini pasangan legendaris," Dan 9 Meiyo Tohno menghampiri mereka dengan tongkat berjalan dan hakama-nya yang khas, ia adalah mantan pemegang gelar yang sekarang aktif sebagai eksekutif asosiasi Shogi. "Kiriyama-kun, Souya-kun."

Rei menyapa sambil membungkuk rendah. Rei yakin pria tua ini tahu kekurangan Meijin, dan tampaknya punya hubungan cukup dekat untuk saling bicara akrab. Ia sungguh berterima kasih atas strategi mengusir gerombolan politikus dan penggemar ini sehingga mereka berdua bisa bernapas lega.

Pertandingan mereka dilakukan malam itu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan pertandingan berlangsung lebih dari sehari seperti pertandingan perebutan gelar, sehingga tidak ada dari mereka yang menambah pesanan kamar. Ruangan pertandingan itu begitu luas dan hening. Membuatnya bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi.

Mereka memulai permainan bak teman lama yang lama tak bertemu. Saling menyapa dengan keakraban. Detik demi detik berlalu. Kiriyama tidak merasakan ketegangan seperti saat melawan pemain lain. Walau itu tidak mempengaruhi ketajaman permainannya, tapi hatinya begitu tenang dan kepalanya begitu jernih.

Beberapa kamar jauhnya dari sana, pada ruangan tempat siapapun bisa melihat langsung pertandingan di acara TV, semua pro Shogi berkumpul dengan keringat dingin menetes. _Pertandingan macam apa ini?! _Pikir mereka. "Ini level pertandingan gelar!"

Walaupun kekuatan dengan jelas tampak perbedaannya dari beberapa pilihan langkah. Tapi secara keseluruhan, pertandingan ini tidak seperti Dan pemula dengan pemegang gelar. Mereka melihat Souya memasukkan beberapa kotak gula ke dalam teh-nya, sementara Rei memasukkan kotak gula itu ke mulutnya.

"Benar-benar permainan para genius. Tidak salah satu dari lima orang anak SMP yang jadi pemain pro—"

"Pantas saja Meijin memberikan pujian tinggi padanya."

"Sungguh luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu permainan Kiriyama bisa mencapai tingkat setinggi ini—" komentar Tatsuyuki Misumi yang bertugas sebagai komentator pertandingan. Disebelahnya Nikaidou pucat pasi.

Lalu saat pertandingan mencapai akhir dimana Rei menyatakan kekalahannya. Semua orang terpaku pada monitor saat kedua orang itu tidak bersuara atau beranjak dari tempatnya. Berbeda dengan saat menghadapi lawan-lawannya sebelumnya, Souya Meijin tidak segera meninggalkan ruangan, ia menunggu sampai Kiriyama selesai menyusun bidak-bidak dari awal.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi ritual untuk dua orang ini setiap mereka selesai bertanding," sahut Dan-9 Meiyo.

Ketua mengangguk antusias. Mengamati diskusi dalam keheningan yang hanya dipahami oleh kedua orang itu. Tidakkah mereka sadar? dengan perilaku seperti itu ditengah awak media. Lagi pula Meijin tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu. _Hei, hei, sadarlah Kiriyama! _Ia bisa membayangkan judul romantik di berita utama koran Shogi besok, mungkin seperti ini; _Pertarungan Maut Pengeran Jenius Shogi, Pasangan Pembawa Angin Perubahan _atau _Pasangan Emas Abad ini; Bangkitnya Pasangan Dewa Shogi._ Atau ia mungkin bisa mengusulkan salah satunya untuk menaikkan promosi.

Lalu keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh kalimat Rei yang membuat siapapun kaget.

Di ruang putih itu, mereka berdua sepertinya lupa pertandingan itu direkam dan disalurkan ke seluruh Jepang. Keduanya terlalu nyaman untuk segera beranjak dari diskusi. Pada keheningan menenangkan itu tiba-tiba Rei berkata, "Selama ini kau selalu langsung pulang begitu selesai pertandingan, apa kau pernah menggunakan fasilitas Onsen-nya?" _Ah, sialan. Karena penasaran aku tanpa sadar mengatakannya dengan keras. Untunglah Souya-san tidak mungkin mendengarnya! _Serunya panik dalam hati, wajahnya dibuat merah padam karena itu. Semoga tidak terekam kamera~

"Onsen?"

Seketika Rei mendongak sambil terbelalak. Pria itu sedang menatapnya, ia membaca gerakan bibirnya. Tentu sajaaa, mereka sedang dalam sesi diskusi! Tentu saja Meijin menatap untuk membaca gerakan bibirnya... _Kiriyama, kau bodoh!_ Ingin rasanya ia masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Hm... sudah lama sekali aku tidak berendam di Onsen," pria itu mengusap dagunya, menatap Kiriyama dengan kelopak sedingin es, "Mungkin aku akan mencoba berendam."

"Uh... kau akan berendam nanti?" kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. _Apa aku sungguh sedang membahas pemandian air panas dengan seorang Meijin?_

"Tidak di tempat ini. Jika kau mau aku bisa mendaftarkan kita pada Onsen langganan-ku. Mumpung kita berada di Kyoto," pria itu meletakkan bentengnya dan membuat Rei kehilangan wilayah.

"Eh?!"

"Hm... Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan lain di Tokyo, kita bisa tinggal lebih lama disini satu dua hari. Selebihnya aku harus kembali untuk kegiatan Seminar di Osaka."

"So-souya-san?" Rei sungguh kebingungan dengan sikap Meijin. Tapi pria itu memang esentrik dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa memahami isi kepala pria itu. Bahkan diantara semua pemain shogi yang pernah dilawannya, hanya Souya Touji saja yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia baca.

Pria itu mengabaikannya lagi, membuat Rei menghela napas dan kembali mendiskusikan permainan.

Di ruangan observasi, tidak bisa dihitung sebanyak apa rahang jatuh karena kaget. Ketua tiba-tiba tertawa keras hingga berguling-guling. "Dan mereka mengakhirinya dengan membicarakan Onsen!"

"Bukankah mereka akrab sekali?" Dan 9 Meiyo menyesap teh Oolongnya dengan nikmat. Tampak seperti beban berat sedikit terangkat dari bahunya. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan takdir dunia Shogi berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan.

Di Aula tempat peragaan, Nikaidou berseru keras, "KAU BODOH KIRIYAMA! KAU PUNYA KESEMPATAN BICARA DENGAN MEIJIN DAN KALIAN MALAH MEMBICARAKAN ONSEN!

"Oe, oe, mereka sedang berdiskusi, Nikaidou-kun," Tatsuyuki berusaha menjauhkannya dari kamera.

* * *

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Kiriyama. Sesaat ia menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Saat ia membuka ponselnya rupanya itu adalah telepon dari kak Akari. "Akari-san?"

"Rei-kun, apa kau sudah kembali ke Tokyo?" nada suara anak tertua keluarga Kawamoto itu seketika menghapus rasa kantuknya.

"Ada apa Akari-san?"

"Sebenarnya ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku. Dia datang pada Hina dan Momo. Aku takut meninggalkan mereka sendirian, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa mereka terus-terusan ke bar. Itu bukan tempat untuk anak-anak."

"Akari-san, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku masih berada di rumah. Sampai mereka benar-benar aman, aku tidak bisa pergi bekerja."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih, Rei-kun. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Nanti kuhubungi lagi."

"Sampai nanti, Rei-kun," lalu sambungan terputus.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di koridor. Ia tahu hanya satu orang yang punya langkah kaki seperti itu. Rei melompat dari futon dan membuka pintunya dengan keras. "Souya-san!" pria itu berhenti berjalan. Beberapa detik ia menatap wajah pucat Rei dan ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku akan memesan tiket kereta paling awal ke Tokyo."

"Onsen-nya—"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Urusan keluarga lebih penting."

Pria ini sungguh luar biasa prespektif.

"Ano—Souya-san... sebenarnya—"

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suara derik jangkrik, tekstur kasar dari tatami yang menyentuh kulit dan suara _kling kling_ hiasan lonceng memenuhi keheningan. Seluet hitam dua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan tampak dari balik cahaya terik matahari yang masuk dari pintu geser yang terbuka. Keduanya terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, dan keheningan diantara mereka begitu berat hingga terasa di udara.

Jemari Souya Touji menyentuh kipas terlipatnya selagi berpikir, sementara Rei menatap serius ke arah lantai di depannya. "Hm..." tangan yang membawa kipas itu ia pakai untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Jadi begitu..."

Rei mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu, aku hanya orang luar. Sangat sulit untuk ikut campur dengan masalah seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akari-san berjuang sendirian," Rei mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, gestur yang tidak dilewatkan oleh Souya, saat ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menghancurkan keluarga Kawamoto. Dia sengaja datang saat Kakek Someji sakit karena tahu mengambil hak asuh secara hukum tidak mungkin. Dia mencari cara membuat ketiga anak-nya secara sukarela ikut dengannya."

Rei mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dengan mata berapi-api saat berkata, "Aku khawatir jika ini terus berlanjut, Akari-san akan luluh. Dia wanita yang terlalu baik, dan ayahnya tahu dia bisa memanfaatkan hal itu. Akari-san memintaku membawa mereka untuk sementara waktu, tapi aku perlu menemukan cara permanen untuk membuat mereka aman." Rei menggigit bibir, "Aku minta maaf membuatmu mendengarkan masalahku ini, Souya-san. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berunding dengan siapa. Orang dewasa yang kukenal hanya sebatas rekan sesama pro dan wali kelas."

"Lalu apa rencana-mu?" pria itu mengetukkan kipasnya di telapaknya. Menatap bibir Rei dengan mata sedingin es.

"Aku akan membawa mereka untuk sementara ke rumahku..."

"Kiriyama-kun." Nada suara pria itu membuat Kiriyama mendongak. "Rumah mu berada di wilayah industri, bukan? Cukup jauh hingga harus menyeberang sungai. Juga jauh dari fasilitas umum. Jika apa yang kudengar benar, orang yang kau ajak menginap adalah anak-anak. Paling muda masih Taman Kanak-Kanak."

Rei merona. "Aku tahu ini hanya solusi sementara."

"Aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu. Malah kupikir kau sudah mengambil tindakan yang tepat, walau tidak yang paling menguntungkan..." kipas kertasnya membentuk gerakan di udara, "Seandainya sedang bermain Shogi, kau bisa mempertahankan bidak-mu, tapi kita butuh cara lain untuk menyerang—" Rei merona. "—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan langkah."

"Souya-san?"

Pria itu menatapnya, "Kemarilah Kiriyama-kun," kata pria itu sambil beranjak. "Untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti itu adalah mengetahui kelemahannya," pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik, "Dan tidak ada yang lebih memiliki _koneksi paling tidak berguna_ dibandingkan seorang yang bergelar Meijin, bukan?"

"Ma—maksud anda? A-apa yang anda lakukan, Souya-san?"

"Menghubungi Private Detective dan Pengacara."

"Eeeeh!?"

"Kau akan menggertaknya, Kiriyama-kun," dibawah tatapannya, Rei merasakan temperatur di ruangan ini turun drastis. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya menciptakan asap di udara seolah mereka tidak sedang berdiri di tengah musim panas. "Untuk menggertaknya kau harus punya informasi," pandangan matanya tidak kejam, atau menunjukkan bahwa ia predator. Tapi aura di sekelilingnya menghianati hal itu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri siapa sang ahli strategi di ruangan ini. Tidak mengherankan ia adalah Meijin termuda dalam sejarah. Pria seperti dirinya tidak akan bertahan selama ini di dunia Shogi yang keras dan mempertahankan gelarnya tanpa memiliki sisi 'kejam' dalam dirinya. Dan Kiriyama tahu benar sisi itu, sisi yang juga terdapat dalam dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakannya sendiri, pahit di ujung lidahnya setiap kali mengambil napas.

Keduanya mungkin individu yang berbeda. Tapi mereka berpikir dan melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama. "Kau tidak perlu menyewa Private Detective," ucap Rei, terlontar sebelum ia sempat mencegahnya. Rei menelan ludah, "Aku sudah punya teman yang berhasil mengumpulkan data dan kelemahan pria itu."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, sesuatu yang asing di wajahnya yang dingin itu, lalu mengangguk. "Hanya pengacara, kalau begitu."

Siapa yang akan mengira mereka akan berakhir disini; merencanakan konspirasi macam ini demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga bagi Rei lebih dari keluarga angkatnya sendiri. Bahkan jika orang-orang itu asing bagi Souya.

"Tapi, aku akan menyimpan private detective untuk jaga-jaga, Kiriyama-kun. Lagi pula, kita harus selalu punya gerakan rahasia saat terdesak."

Kiriyama mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi rasa takjub menjadi bagiannya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil saat itu terasa bagaikan melangkah dibalik badai kuat yang mampu menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mereka.

* * *

Kiriyama menenteng tas kertas berisi seragamnya sementara sekali lagi ia memakai yukata yang di pinjamkan Souya. Kebalikannya, pria itu memakai jasnya yang biasa. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar ia untuk segera mengakhiri perjalanan kereta ini. Sekalipun seharusnya ia bersyukur sinkansen mampu memotong waktu perjalanan mereka secara signifikan. Souya-san tidak berkata apapun saat menjatuhkan jasnya ke bahu Rei seakan tahu jika AC kereta membuatnya menggigil dan pria itu tidak mengambilnya kembali bahkan saat Rei menyodorkannya. "Di luar memang terik, tapi anginnya cukup kencang," jelas pria itu dan tanpa basa basi masuk ke dalam mobil yang menunggu mereka.

Matahari sudah turun dan memberikan semburat kemerahan di langit malam saat mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Kawamoto. Pintu gerbang dan ruang tamu yang terbuka memperlihatkan situasi serius dan pembicaraan yang membuat Rei mengerutkan kening. Ia sempat gamang selangkah, tapi tangan besar menyentuh belakang tubuhnya dan mendorongnya maju. Harum Kayu manis menguar diantara mereka bersama angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus. Rei mengambil langkah dan melepaskan sepatunya di sisi sepatu Seijirou—ayah dari ketiga gadis Kawamoto, dan masuk, "Maaf menggangu," katanya, membuat semua orang di ruang itu menoleh, membuatnya seperti ia telah mengusik sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi tatapan ketiga gadis Kawamoto membuatnya melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan mengambil tempat di depan pria itu.

Keluarga Kawamoto menyadari ia tidak datang sendiri, tapi suasana tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk berkata apapun selain beringsut mendekati Rei seolah meminta perlindungan. Momo bergelayut pada lengan Hinata yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Rei-kun..." bisik Hinata, "Kenapa kau memakai yukata?" Rei merona, ia melirik sekilas pada pria berjas putih yang mengambil tempat tak jauh di belakangnya, tampak mengamati.

"Kau lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kami sedang melakukan pertemuan keluarga! Orang luar tidak berhak ikut campur!" seru pria itu. "Lagi pula siapa kau?"

"Aku Kiriyama."

"_Aku kiriyama," _cemoohnya, "Oh, aku mengerti, aku tidak akan bertanya _apa kau berada di umur dimana kau pikir itu keren memberontak pada orang dewasa?_ Bahkan berani mengundang temanmu ke rumah ini!" semua orang menatap Souya yang duduk di belakang Rei dengan wajah datar dan mata sedingin es, tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun, bahkan pada pandangan mengintimidasi Seijirou. Pada akhirnya pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya seraya berkata, "Cih," seolah tahu ia tidak berhasil mengintimidasi mereka berdua.

"_Orang dewasa?" _Rei mendorong kacamatanya, "Jangan bercanda. Apa sebenarnya definisi dewasa yang kau katakan? Paling tidak 'Orang Dewasa' punya kualifikasi minimum bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya!—"

"Ap—"

"—Aku melakukan sedikit investigasi padamu dan bisa kubilang kau kurang dari semua kualifikasi yang seharusnya dimiliki orang dewasa!"

"_Investigasi—_"

"Kau dalam bisnis penjualan mobil bekas 'kan?"

"Itu sudah pelanggaran privasi—"

"Well, jika kau bicara soal privasi seharusnya kau lebih banyak berpikir saat berkomentar di media sosial. Terima kasih padamu, aku punya banyak bukti dan memahami keseluruhan situasi," Rei membuka ponselnya dan membaca, "Berdasarkan masalah wanita simpanan yang kau dekati menggunakan embel-embel 'car dealership' yang mengakibatkan mu dipecat dari pekerjaan padahal istri mu yang sekarang sedang hamil anak kedua, dan seperti yang kukatakan masalah wanita simpanan—"

"Katakan padaku, Kiriyama-kun. Apa sebenarnya anak kecil sepertimu tahu? Kau hanya anak sekolahan, kau tidak paham apapun tentang dunia nyata."

"Tidak juga. Aku mungkin memang masih seorang siswa, tapi aku sudah berperan aktif dalam masyarakat—"

"Huh, kau bercanda. Oh~ aku mengerti, kau mengira karena punya pekerjaan paruh waktu—"

"Aku seorang pemain shogi profesional. Kelas B-2 di Asosiasi Shogi Jepang. Saat ini aku berada dalam 5 tahun karir ku sebagai pro. Dan untuk melengkapinya, keseluruhan gajiku 7.8 miliyar yen akhir tahun kemarin. Sebagai buktinya, aku juga membawa bukti dokumen pajak penghasilan," katanya sambil menyerahkannya pada Akari dan bibi Misaki yang membacanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hei. Jika kau hanya kesini untuk bersombong diri, maka aku berpikir kau seharusnya keluar. Ini pertemuan keluarga. Tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan orang asing—"

"Maksudku mengatakan itu disini bukan bersombong padamu," Rei menatap pria itu dingin, "Yang ingin ku katakan adalah aku punya uang, koneksi dan kekuatan untuk menghancurkanmu—"

"Menghancurkan—" bisik Akari antara takjub dan ketakutan.

"Aku ayah mereka!"

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan hak asuh! Aku tidak mau berkata lebih jauh lagi dan membuat mereka hancur karena mendengarnya. Tapi asal kau tahu Seijirou-san. Aku bersumpah akan melindungi mereka!"

Pria itu menggertakkan gigi, "Kau hanya orang luar, menyewa pengacara sekalipun, kau tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga ini."

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar," Souya yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Sebagai sesama orang dewasa, aku memberimu nasehat untuk tidak mengusik singa seperti Kiriyama-kun. Aku mengenal orang-orang sepertinya dan dengan bantuanku kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya satu jengkal pun," kata pria itu dengan nada luar biasa tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu seperti hari menjelang badai, tanpa deru angin, tanpa suara burung, begitu tenang dan menyimpan bahaya.

"Kau—siapa lagi kau!? Anak kecil seperti mu—"

"_Sesama orang dewasa?"_

"Ano... sebenarnya Souya Meijin lebih tua kurang lebih 30 tahun dariku..."

"30 tahun lebih tua—"

"Dengan wajah seperti itu—"

"_Meijin?!"_

"Oh, pantas saja aku merasa familier! Rei-kun melihat siaran pertandingan anda berkali-kali!"

Souya meliriknya, wajah Rei merona hebat.

Ruangan menjadi hening seketika seolah menahan napas, memperhatikan pria muda yang seolah baru lulus kuliah itu mendorong kacamatanya dan menatap Seijirou dengan dingin. "Kau sudah mendengar aku seorang Meijin. Memang bukan caraku untuk memanfaatkan gelar demi meluruskan masalah, tapi jika itu diperlukan aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan lebih banyak dari pada yang kau harapkan," pria itu menangkup tangannya, "Aku mengenal orang-orang seperti-mu, Seijirou-san. Biasanya mereka berakhir hancur di atas goban," kalimat terakhirnya dikatakan dengan begitu dingin hingga Rei bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding karena intensitas itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan antara iri atau kasihan dengan siapapun lawan Souya yang mendapatkan intensitas luar biasa ini.

Rei yakin, dari pada karena perkataannya, keberadaan Souya-lah yang membuat Seijirou pucat pasi, bahkan bibirnya berwarna biru seolah bisa merasakan dengan nyata rasa sedingin es yang menjalar tajam, menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Lalu, seolah angin badai itu berlalu, semua orang bisa kembali menghela napas begitu Souya mengalihkan pandangan. Seijirou berdiri, kakinya sedikit gemetar dan kemarahan tampak jelas di matanya. Tapi tanpa berkata apa-apa keluar dari sana. Pintu depan yang terbanting keras lah yang menunjukkan jika pria itu benar-benar pergi.

Momo berteriak histeris sambil memeuk Rei dan menangis dalam gendongannya sementara kedua saudara perempuannya saling berpelukan dengan penuh lega, bahkan Misaki menghapus air matanya. Akari-san mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali dengan mata sembab, bahkan menyalami Souya dengan penuh syukur dan terima kasih, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

Dengan energi yang terkuras habis, Rei tersenyum dan tubuhnya limbung ke belakang dengan momo di pelukannya. Saat membuka mata, ia perlu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai benar-benar yakin sedang melihat wajah Souya Meijin menatapnya balik. Seketika ia membeku, teringat dimana Souya duduk sebelumnya yang membuatnya, tentu saja, terjatuh ke pangkuan pria itu. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi Momo membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Souya mengerjap sekali dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Akari-san yang sedang bicara, seolah tidak mempermasalahkan kepala Rei yang jatuh ke atas pangkuannya.

"Aduh, aku sampai lupa mempersiapkan makan malam. Padahal rencananya mau buat Nabe," wanita itu mendesah sedih. "Aku juga tidak punya tenaga untuk membuat yang lain..."

"Ah. Kita bisa memesan—"

"Tidak boleh!" katanya tegas pada Rei. "Tidak boleh jajan untuk makan malam! AH! Aku tahu! Hinata, tolong belikan kentang, ya. Kita akan membuat kare."

_Kare!_ Batinnya senang karena teringat nikmatnya kare buatan Akari-san.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu—" sebelum Souya bisa bicara lebih jauh, atau memindahkan kepala Rei, Akari menahan pria itu untuk tetap duduk di tempat.

"Anda akan ikut makan malam disini, kan? Souya-san? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya harus berterima kasih karena telah membantu kami. Paling tidak ijinkan kami membuatkan makan malam untuk anda." Lalu ia menoleh pada Rei dan tersenyum lebar, "Lagi pula Rei-kun juga sangat suka kare. Jika anda pergi sekarang, ia pasti juga akan berpamitan karena tidak enak pada anda. Dia memang anak yang baik." Melihat perhatian kedua orang dewasa itu tertuju padanya membuat Rei merona hebat sambil terbata dan menggeleng keras dengan penuh rasa malu. "Lihat, kan? Bukan kah dia sangat lucu."

"Akari-san~" Rei berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut keriting Momo.

Souya terdiam beberapa saat, menatap ke penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya ia merunduk sambil berkata pada Akari, "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Kawamoto-san. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Yang dibalas dengan kalimat lembut khas Akari dan juga memintanya untuk memanggil nama depannya saja. Lucunya Souya keras kepala tetap menyebut wanita muda itu Kawamoto-san.

Yang dibalas dengan lucunya oleh Momo, "Apa Momo juga akan dipanggil Kawamoto-san?"

Pria itu mengerjap. "Aku akan memanggilmu Momo-chan." Yang dibalas oleh teriakan histeris saat Momo menghamburkan diri memeluk Souya sambil menapakkan kakinya ke pipi Rei yang merasa ingin meneteskan air mata. Entah Rei harus iri atau tidak saat melihat Souya masih bertahan dengan wajah poker-nya dalam pelukan itu.

"Rei-kun. Apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk mengantarkan Hinata karena hari sudah malam?"

"Tentu saja, Akari-san!"

Saat di ruangan itu hanya ada orang dewasa dan balita, Akari akhirnya bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakan sejak lama pada sang Meijin. Wanita itu merunduk rendah sambil berterima kasih telah mau membantu Rei. "Ia tidak punya banyak orang yang mau membantunya. Walau sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah mulai berani mengutarakan pendapatnya dan mendapatkan banyak teman, tapi dalam hidupnya, tidak banyak orang dewasa yang bisa dijadikannya batu sandaran. Karena itu melihat Rei-kun membawamu kesini membuatku sangat senang..." kata wanita itu sambil menuangkan teh.

"Apa Kiriyama-kun sering datang kesini?"

"Tidak sesering yang kuharapkan," jawab wanita itu dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ia tinggal sendiri, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan makannya. Terlebih saat menghadapi pertandingan penting. Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya di kombini, hanya ada ramen di keranjang belanjaannya!" wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahkan aku pernah mengungsikannya kesini karena demam parah saat tahun baru," wanita itu mendesah frustasi.

"Tahun baru? Apa Kiriyama-kun tidak berkumpul dengan keluarganya?" Souya menatap ekspresi Akari yang terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata jelinya mengamati tangan mengepal wanita itu. "Apa hubungan mereka seburuk itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu banyak. Hanya saja, suatu ketika aku pernah melihat saudara perempuannya, mereka berbicara di bawah jembatan, seperti tanpa sengaja bertemu... aku tidak pernah melihat situasi saat itu bisa terjadi diantara saudara... gestur tubuh mereka, tatapan mereka... seperti Rei-kun sedang berusaha keluar dari lumpur hisap. Aku yakin itu juga yang membuatnya tinggal sendirian sekarang." Akari mengusap rambut Momo yang berbantal pangkuannya. "Rei-kun mungkin juga menganggap tempat ini sebagai sanctuary. Karena itu ia berusaha keras untuk melindunginya. Oleh karena itu, Souya-san. Sampai ke depannya, tolong jaga Rei-kun!"

Disaat bersamaan Hinata datang dengan suara keras, "TADAIMA!"

Souya bersitatap dengan Rei dan menyambutnya dengan anggukan. Seolah mereka sedang bicara dengan bahasa rahasia, keduanya langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain. Orang luar yang melihat mereka bisa merasakan koneksi itu dan mengira mereka telah kenal cukup lama.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Souya Meijin mengantarkannya ke gedung apartemennya. "Ano... yukatanya..."

"Aku akan mengambilnya lain kali," pria itu meraih jasnya. Lalu mengangguk singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dalam waktu singkat, ia telah banyak dibantu oleh Souya Meijin. Rei tidak tahu kapan ia bisa membalas budi atau paling tidak bertemu lagi dengannya, karena walau sama-sama berada di Asosiasi Shogi, ada perbedaan besar antara dunia para pemegang gelar dengan dunia pemain Shogi biasa seperti dirinya. Bahkan pro dengan level yang sama, jadwal dan tempat bertanding bisa berbeda satu sama lain. Rei meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ia tahu, saat ia berbalik, mereka akan bergerak tanpa bersinggungan satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi sendirian.

xxx

"Kiriyama-kun!" ketua menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan melambai antusias. Dari raut wajahnya bisa ditebak jika acara mereka menggait sponsor berhasil. Pria itu menyalaminya dengan bersemangat. "Apa kau sudah melihat jadwal mu?"

"Ano... ketua. Apa tidak ada yang salah? Aku di jadwalkan ikut dua kali pertandingan dalam sehari sedangkan hari kamis ini kosong. Apa tidak lebih baik membaginya ke hari kamis?" _lagi pula, keduanya adalah pertandingan melawan Dan-9... apa pria ini sedang bercanda, membuatnya bertanding dua kali._

"Tidak ada yang salah, Kiriyama-kun. Karena hari kamis ini kau di jadwalkan melakukan seminar di Osaka."

Rei membeku, dan berseru, "Eeehhhh!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ini memang membuat gugup, apalagi untuk pemula. Tapi aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan mendapatkan banyak sponsor setelah berita yang panas tentang kalian berdua—"

"Ketua—"

"—Aku yakin banyak yang ingin menonton pertandingan kalian dan mencicipi sendiri permainan dewa Shogi dan bintang yang sedang naik daun."

"Apa—"

"Majalah kita juga laris manis seperti kacang goreng, bahkan ada fitur profil mu yang di muat dalam majalah remaja, apa kau tahu Kiriyama?"

Kepala Rei perlahan menoleh kaku ke arah rak-rak majalah yang berdiri di bawah papan pengumuman dekat mesin penjual otomatis. Ia terhenyak saat melihat wajahnya terpampang besar pada sampul majalah terbitan baru, bersandingan dengan Meijin. Rei berlari kesana dan membuka majalahnya seketika hanya untuk melihat artikel 7 halaman yang selain juga dipenuhi analisis pertandingan, tapi juga foto-foto penuh propaganda yang membuat wajahnya terbakar malu. Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan secara urut sosoknya bersama Meijin sejak kedatangan, acara penyambutan, hingga pertandingan shogi.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang terlalu penuh skandal karena terlihat terlalu intim dari pada kenyataannya hanya karena sudut pengambilan gambar. Di foto itu seolah lengan Meijin sedang melingkar protektif di pinggangnya sementara mereka tampak sedang membisikkan sesuatu yang penting. Foto yang lain adalah saat ia menarik lengan Meijin. Rei ingat ia menarik pria itu untuk istirahat, tapi kesan foto itu seolah ia sedang mengandeng Meijin dengan akrab. Dan yang lainnya lagi saat mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan, terlibat pembicaraan serius seolah yang lain tidak penting, padahal waktu itu Rei hanya memastikan Souya-san bisa melihat gerakan bibirnya.

Artikel di dalam juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Memang benar mereka memberitakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan menulis lengkap tiap bait kalimat yang diutarakan Meijin. Tapi komentar dan analisis penulis artikel itu menggiring pembaca untuk berpikir ada sesuatu yang lebih dari semua itu. Belum lagi sentilan pada umur yang membuat hubungan mereka begitu tampak dramatis. Dan apalagi ini, di kalimat terakhir dari wawancara dengan Ketua Asosiasi Shogi Japan, "Walaupun begitu, bagi kita semua pecinta Shogi, tentu yang lebih penting adalah betapa permainan mereka sanggup menciptakan harmoni yang serasi. Kita semua yang menjadi saksi perjalanan karir Souya Meijin telah melihatnya berdiri sendirian di puncak gunung es dunia Shogi, bukankah ini sudah saatnya bagi kita juga menyaksikan dan memberikan restu pada munculnya bibit rival untuk dewa shogi kita? Lagi pula shogi tidak bisa dimainkan sendirian." _Rival? Pada Souya Meijin?!_ Jangan bercanda Ketua! Rei menutup majalahnya dengan keras bersamaan dengan suara _ding_ dari lift yang terbuka.

Gerombolan wartawan dan beberapa pemain shogi berhenti berjalan saat melihatnya, lalu mata mereka turun pada majalah yang dipegang Rei. Seketika wajah para pria paruh baya itu merona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu. Mereka menyapa Rei yang wajahnya juga sama merahnya. _Jika ini bukan karena ketua,_ batinnya geram dalam hati. Seharian itu ia menahan malu tiap bertemu orang dari asosiasi shogi yang tampaknya kebingungan harus memperlakukannya seperti apa.

Rei tidak tahu apakah Souya Meijin sudah tahu jika mereka akan menjadi lawan bermain dalam seminar Shogi di Osaka. Yang jelas, ia di jadwalkan berangkat rabu sore setelah pertandingan penentuan tingkat di Aula. Sehingga seperti biasa, ia memutuskan berangkat menuju stasiun dari sana. Tapi saat ia berjalan keluar gedung, ia melihat mobil yang tidak asing lagi terparkir di halaman.

Souya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berkata sebelum ia sempat menyapa. "Kebetulan aku berada disekitar sini, jadi sekalian aku datang menjemputmu."

Pria itu mengatakannya tanpa beban, hanya berdiri disana menunggu jawaban Rei. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kasak kusuk dan bisikan disekitar mereka. _Kebetulan mampir_ dia bilang, siapapun tahu jika para pemegang gelar tidak ada urusan di gedung Aula, tidak ada istilah kebetulan mampir untuk mereka, terlebih orang seperti Souya Touji.

Rei membuka dan menutup mulutnya kembali, tapi yang keluar bukanlah konfirmasi, alih-alih, "Yu-yukata-nya. Aku tidak membawa yukata-nya."

Pria itu mengerjap, "Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain kali," lalu seperti menganggap kalimat Rei sebagai persetujuan, pria itu membuka lebar pintu mobilnya. Di bawah tatapan banyak orang, Rei tidak mungkin menolak dan melukai harga diri seorang Meijin, kan? Jadi, ia mengambil langkah itu lagi—langkah yang ia tidak tahu akan membawanya kemana.

"Bagaimana kabar keluarga Kawamoto?"

Rei mendongak dan menurunkan pandangannya saat merasakan tatapan Souya tertuju padanya, "Kak Akari bilang ayahnya belum terlihat sejak saat itu dan juga mereka ada rencana untuk mengunjungi kakek Someji di rumah sakit besok... "

"Hm..."

Lalu pembicaraan mereka berhenti disana, karena mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang umum dibicarakan diantara mereka. Keduanya bukanlah lahir pada generasi yang sama, pun memiliki banyak hal yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Terlebih keduanya juga pendiam, jadi tentu saja keheningan itu terjadi secara alami diantara mereka. Tapi bukanlah keheningan menyesakkan dimana mereka tidak nyaman satu sama lain. Melainkan keheningan menenangkan dimana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk tenggelam dalam benak masing-masing.

Rei melirik beberapa majalah yang dimasukkan dalam kantong di belakang kursi kemudi, seketika merona saat menyadari majalah apa itu dan seperti apa artikel di dalamnya. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut atau hilang dalam udara karena rasa malu. Apa yang dipikirkan Meijin saat membaca artikel itu? Tapi tampak tidak terganggu, masih sama datarnya seperti biasa. Well, jika pria itu marah, ia tidak akan repot-repot menjemputnya, kan?

Anggota Asosiasi Shogi Jepang tampak tidak sekaget sebelumnya saat melihat Rei datang bersama Souya Meijin. Rasanya ia ingin menangis mengetahui sebagian besar populasi yang mencintai Shogi pasti sudah membaca semua artikel dan melihat foto-foto itu. Mereka pasti mengira Rei akrab dengan Souya-san. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak atas kesalahpahaman ini.

Bersambung.


End file.
